


happy?

by ness (nessismore)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, omg what did I write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/pseuds/ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m still not happy with you two.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She feels a hand on her knee and looks at Rogers, who’s smiling gently at her. “So what can we do to make you happy?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She likes the feel of his hand on her, of Barnes’s hands on her, and her breathing hitches. In an instant, frustrated annoyance morphs into lust.  “I like fucking,” she blurts out without thinking. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Barnes’s hands still on her shoulders, and Rogers grins at her. “We can definitely do that.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/gifts).



> This was written for prompt an image prompt from katertots, which I can't seem to find right now.
> 
> Thanks to katertots and Merideath for looking this over for me.

On a scale of one to praying-for-an-alien-attack-so-I-can-get-the-fuck-out-of-here, Darcy is straddling the line between this-would-be-better-if-I-was-drunk-off-my-ass and chew-my-own-arm-off-to-escape. It’s not that Darcy doesn’t like parties. She loves them. What she doesn’t love is official work-mandated parties. She never would have expected that a group of spies would be into throwing a mixer in a hotel bar, but here they are. Most look like they’re even having a great time.

Darcy, however, just wants to go home, but Coulson won’t fucking let her. She’s exhausted because she had to wade through a multitude of incident reports and paperwork from the last team to return. That would be Rogers and Barnes’s team, and they seem to generate so much more paperwork than any other team ever in the history of the whole damn organization. And speak of the devils…

“You don’t look like you’re having a good time, doll.” Ugh, Barnes. Darcy tosses back the rest of her beer, grits her teeth and tilts her head, to see him and Rogers looking a hell of a lot better than they had when they’d arrived back earlier that morning. It’s unfair that they get to look all sexy and dressed up, while she probably still looks like a mess who somehow just managed to fight her way out from under a mountain of paperwork. Which she had. 

Barnes, apparently, is a fan of invading personal space, because she can feel the heat of him at her back. She can’t shift on her bar stool without touching him. Rogers sits down beside her, and while he’s not nearly as close as Barnes, he’s definitely closer than is strictly polite. Despite the fact that she’s pissed as hell at them, their proximity definitely gets her pulse racing. Among other things. 

Not that she’s going to tell them that.

“Go away,” she snaps, glaring at both of them. Neither of them moves. 

 “You’re looking tense, baby doll.” Barnes reaches up to knead her shoulders. She slaps his hands away. 

“I’m so mad at you right now.” She turns back to signal the bartender to get her another beer only to find a new one sitting in front of her. Rogers is grinning at her hopefully. She narrows her eyes at him and takes a swig. “Don’t think this lets you off the hook. Do you know how much paperwork the two of you produce? _Do you_?”

“I—“

“Was blowing up the factory absolutely necessary?”

“Yes!” Rogers says defensively. “We had to disable weapons production somehow and that was most expedient way to do it.”

Darcy arches a brow and takes another long drink of her beer. “And holding the Canadian Prime Minister at gun point?”

“That _was_ unfortunate,” Barnes says, earning another killing look from Darcy. “We’re sorry, princess. Let us make it up to you.” Somehow, without her realizing it, Barnes had inched closer; he’s flush against her now. His hands are light on her shoulders, asking permission.

“Fine. Go ahead,” she says, then sighs at how nice it is to have him working the knots of tension that have built up throughout the day. “I’m still not happy with you two.”

She feels a hand on her knee and looks at Rogers, who’s smiling gently at her. “So what can we do to make you happy?”

She likes the feel of his hand on her, of Barnes’s hands on her, and her breathing hitches. In an instant, frustrated annoyance morphs into lust.  “I like fucking,” she blurts out without thinking. 

Barnes’s hands still on her shoulders, and Rogers grins at her. “We can definitely do that.” _We_. Not _I._ Not _he._ Her body tingles with anticipation. 

“Yeah?” she says with a strangled laugh. “Prove it.”

She watches, breathing shallow, as Rogers’s hand creeps up her skirt, massaging her inner thigh. She throws her head back against Barnes’s chest, and she doesn’t even care if everyone can tell what they’re doing right now. All she cares about is Barnes’s hands, moving again on her shoulders, and Rogers’s fingers between her legs. She stops breathing—stops thinking entirely—when Rogers’s knuckles brush over her slit. Even through her panties, it’s enough to bring her hips up off of the bar stool. Without Barnes’s arms wrapping around her, she damn well would have fallen off.

“Fuck,” she gasps as Rogers teases her.

“We’ll get to that,” Barnes whispers against her ear. “Are you ready?”

Rogers’s fingers slip beneath the elastic of her panties, and he strokes. She knows she’s soaked and now he does, too. He grins at Barnes. “Yeah, she’s definitely ready.”

God, she can’t quite believe she’s doing this—moving further means both of them, at once, the realization of a secret fantasy. Is she prepared for that? Hell yeah.

She grins at Rogers and reaches boldly across and wraps her fingers around the bulge in his pants, eliciting a harsh groan from him. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s ready.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” he chokes out. He tosses some bills on the table to cover her tab, then he leads her and Barnes through the growing crowd in the bar. Her palms are sweaty as Rogers holds her hand tightly and Barnes anchors her to his side, arm wrapped around her waist. She thinks they’re going to stop at the hotel desk to check in, but they bypass it entirely and head straight to the elevators.

“You plan this?” she asks them as they step into the elevator. Barnes glares at all the other occupants until they get off. When the door closes, the three of them are alone.

“Yeah,” Barnes says frankly. “That gonna be a problem for you?”

She grins. “No. Which floor?”

“Before we go anywhere,” Rogers says, turning her to face him so he can study her face, “are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes,” she breathes. “Fuck, yes.”

“You absolutely sure?” he asks.

She rolls her eyes at him. “I, Darcy Lewis, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare that you need to fuck me or get the hell out.”

“Smart ass,” Steve murmurs, just before his lips crash down on hers. He lifts her off her feet, pins her against Barnes, and devours her mouth. Her legs immediately wrap around his waist. Shit, this aggressive side of him is sexy as hell. Barnes isn’t exactly idle. He’s playing with her tits, layering hot licks and kisses along her neck, shoulder, back, and rocking his hips into her from behind. 

“And how do you like it?” Barnes whispers in her ear when Steve finally releases her mouth. “Fast? Slow? Hard? Soft?” Barnes grinds his hips into her and squeezes her breasts, thumbs running over her distended nipples through her bra. Rogers’s hands are once again up her skirt, and she’s having a hard time thinking at all. She moans in pleasure, and she feels Barnes’s lips curve against the nape of her neck. “Definitely not soft, then. Well, sweetheart? How do you want us to make you happy?” 

Rogers’s knuckle presses gently against her clit, and she gasps. He presses harder, and she bites out, “I want it hard.”

The elevator dings, but Darcy doesn’t even look where they’re getting off, because Rogers is stroking her clit even as he carries her down the hall to wherever their room is. Barnes gets the door, or at least she assumes he does because Rogers’s hands are still all over her and making her feel all sorts of amazing and tingly things, and somehow they’re no longer in the bright lights of the hotel corridor, but inside the dark confines of what she’s sure is a really nice hotel room. But hell, they could be in a Motel 6 for all she cares, because Rogers’s lips are blazing a hot path down her neck that drives all coherent thought out of her mind.

“Rogers,” she gasps, and she feels him chuckle against her.

His tongue flicks out to taste her neck, and she knows he can feel her pulse racing. “Steve. And James.”

Her brain is having trouble comprehending that. “Rogers—“ she says again, but he scrapes his teeth against her neck in a playful bite.

“Steve. Say it, sweetheart. I want to hear you say my name.”

“Steve,” she breathes, and she’s rewarded by firmer pressure on her clit. Another hand joins Steve’s under her skirt, and she lifts her heavy eyelids to see Barnes grinning wolfishly at her as he pushes one thick finger inside of her. “Barnes.” He frowns, withdrawing his hand. “James,” she wails, and she’s rewarded with two fingers stretching her instead of one.

She gasps and pulls him in for a scorching kiss, even as she feels Steve’s fingers deftly unbuttoning her blouse. Cool air hits her as he peels the shirt away, and she shivers. Steve pulls back, deftly transferring Darcy from his arms to James’s, like she doesn’t weigh anything at all, and then she doesn’t care because James is pumping his fingers in and out of her, his thumb playing over his clit. She grinds her hips against his hand.

Then light floods the room. “We wanna see you when you come,” Steve says from behind her, his lips coasting over the bare skin of her back.

That’s enough to send her over the edge, and she’s screaming James’s name, her arms tightening around him as an orgasm rocks through her. 

“Beautiful. That’s one, baby,” Steve says against the crook of her neck. Still reeling with the implications of _that_ , and from her orgasm, James carries her over to the bed and sets her down gently. Both he and Steve are looking entirely too smug about this whole, thing. It gets her hot and it’s a challenge all at the same time.

“Clothes. Off. Now,” she demands, rising up to her elbows to watch them. “I want to see you naked.”

They’re happy to comply, and Jesus, they have to be the two most beautiful men in the world. And holy hell, their cocks are pretty damn special, too. They’re not frighteningly big, but they’ll fill her up good. She’s a little apprehensive about them filling her the way she wants, but the anticipation outweighs all of that as she reaches for them, wrapping her fingers around both of their cocks. Steve’s hips jerk forward, pressing him further into her fist, and she smiles. 

“Later, I want to suck you off,” she says, pressing a kiss first to the tip of Steve’s cock, then James’s. “But right now, I want you to fuck me.”

“Naked first, baby doll,” James growls, and they step back to watch her undress. Darcy’s just in her heels and skirt now, she takes her time with it, slipping her heels off slowly and gets to her feet on the bed, turning around to let her skirt fall slowly off her hips. She grins over her shoulder when she hears the sharp intake of breath.

She poses for them, glad she’d worn the matching bra and panties this morning. They make her feel sexy. These two men make her feel sexy. She can feel James’ hungry gaze raking over her, and it makes her skin prickle in anticipation. Steve looks just as ravenous. She’s giddy with the knowledge that at some point soon, they’re both gonna be inside of her.

James climbs into the bed and pulls her down with him, trailing his fingers underneath the black lace of her bra. “Such pretty underwear. Were you expecting us?”

Her chuckle turns into a gasp as James’s mouth closes over her, suckling her through the lace. The friction of the lace across her nipple and the hot suction of his mouth make her writhe underneath him. And then she feels her legs picked up and draped over a pair of shoulders, just as Steve’s mouth descends onto her panty-covered pussy. He licks and sucks at her like James does with her tits, and oh God it feels so good. He pulls away for a minute, long enough to rip the delicate lace off of her.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Steve says, breathing hard, and she feels that breath teasing against her pussy. “I’ll buy you more. As many as you want.” And then his mouth is on her again, this time his lips against her skin, his tongue dipping into her, until she’s a taut bundle of nerves. 

But she doesn’t want to come this way. She wants them inside of her. She tugs at Steve’s hair, pulling him away from her pussy.

“How does she taste?” James asks, and Steve answers by pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Steve licks the flavor of her off of him, and Darcy’s breath catches at what a beautiful sight they are. “Mm, princess, you’re delicious.”

Just in case she doesn’t believe him, he kisses her, transferring the taste of her from his lips to hers. She moans into his mouth. “Inside of me. Now.”

“We’ll get to that, baby,” James whispers, nuzzling her ear. He moves out of the way. She hears a foil packet tearing, and then another one, and Steve enters her slowly, stretching her, filling her while 

James kisses the gasp right out of her.

“Fuck,” Darcy breathes against James lips.

“How does that feel?” James asks, finger kneading and pulling on her nipples through her bra.

“So good. Want both of you,” she whimpers, as Steve strokes in and out of her. 

“You’ll have us. Just be a little patient, baby.” Steve laces his fingers with hers as he thrusts in and out of her, and Bucky’s mouth is everywhere—on her mouth, her neck, her breasts. Deft fingers unsnap her bra, and she feels the contrast between warm, fleshy fingers and smooth, cold metal as he pinches and plays with her nipples. The sensation has her arching into Steve as he bottoms out in her in one hard thrust. She gasps, but she doesn’t come. Not yet.

“Are you ready for Bucky, sweetheart?” Steve croons as he strokes her hair. She nods, even though she’s a little afraid. She’s had anal sex before, but never with someone quite as big as James, and never with another cock inside of her. Steve kisses her gently. “It’ll be so good. I promise.” Still buried deep inside her, he rolls both of them over so that she’s on top of him, breasts pressed against his chest. He kisses her hard, his hands rubbing soothingly over her back in time with his tongue stroking against hers and soon she forgets to be afraid. She forgets about everything except for Steve, his hands, his tongue, his cock.

And then she hears the click of a container being opened, cool gel spreading across her ass, and a cold metal finger massaging her, slipping slowly into her. She tenses, and Steve presses soothing kisses on her lips as James stretches her, preparing her. He adds another finger and strokes in and out of her, and she hadn’t been sure this would feel good but it does. She grinds against Steve, making him groan.

“Not yet, baby,” Steve says firmly, clamping his hands on her hips to keep her still. And then James fingers are gone. “Make sure you get enough,” Steve is telling him, and before Darcy can ask, James is pressing his cock into her with excruciating slowness. There’s pain, but there’s pleasure, too, and she closes her eyes against the overwhelming force of it. He pulls back, pushes back in, and with each stroke he gets deeper and deeper into her.

She whimpers and Steve brushes his hands through her hair, crooning softly. “It’ll be alright, sweetheart. It’ll be so good. We’ll make it so good for you. I promise.”

“How are you feeling, baby doll?” James asks from behind her, fingers stroking down the spine of her back as he pushes in again, even further this time, and she moans. It doesn’t hurt so much anymore. She just feels full, stretched, and so damned good.

“More,” she pleads, resting her forehead against Steve. James gives her more, and soon he’s all the way inside her.

“There we go, sweetheart,” James hums softly. He’s still against her back to let her get used to the feeling of complete fullness. She tries to steady her breathing, but Steve’s own breath is ragged, so hard that it shudders through all of him and she feels it in her pussy. She wants—no, she needs them to move. “Are you ready?” James asks her, and she turns to look at him, intense and sexy over her. She nods. He takes her mouth in a forceful kiss, and then he and Steve are moving inside her, slow and gentle at first, but the louder Darcy moans, the harder they go, pushing her towards climax.

She comes screaming, nails digging into Steve’s shoulders. They pet and stroke her through the aftermath, Bucky feathering little kisses against her spine, Steve’s tongue playing against hers as they remain still, hard inside her until she nods and they move again. They don’t stop until she comes again, and this time they’re both right there with her, shouting her name. 

Later, much later, she lies boneless, cuddled in between them. James nuzzles against the back of her neck affectionately. “Happy, Darcy?”

She strokes her fingers along Steve’s jaw, and turns her head so she can brush her lips against James’s. “Hell yes.”


End file.
